Cooking School Challenge
The Cooking School Challenge is a recurring challenge in Hell's Kitchen. Overview For this challenge, Ramsay would teach the chefs a specific dish, before asking them to teach it to one student each, without being allowed to touch any of the food themselves. Afterwards, Ramsay would judge the dishes, and choose the winner based on the student with the most accurate dish. The chef who taught that student is declared the winner. The purpose of this challenge is to test the chefs' ability to teach how to cook any dish to anybody. History Season 4 Episode 11 was the first time that challenge happened, when there were 5 chefs remaining. Ramsay taught the chefs on how to cook a lobster spaghetti, and then asked them to teach the dish to middle-aged domestic housewives who never cooked in their lives. During the challenge, Petrozza was excited to work next to a hot woman, Bobby was tired of babysitting, Christina was worried that her student might cut her hand, Corey was confident as she thought her student was stronger than the others, and Jen was caught cheating twice, even being threatened with disqualification by Ramsay. In the end, Ramsay deliberated between Christina and Corey, and Christina won in a close call. She was rewarded with a training session with Ramsay, Mark Peele, and Ben Ford, in the blue kitchen, while the remaining chefs were punished by cleaning the kitchens ahead of that night's dinner service. Season 7 On episode 13, the challenge happened when there were 4 chefs remaining. Ramsay taught the chefs on how to cook a monkfish dish, and then asked them to teach the dish to young bachelors in 30 minutes. Jay won the challenge, was rewarded with an airship ride over Los Angeles and picked Holli to go on the reward with him. Autumn and Benjamin were punished by participating in Maintenance day. Season 10 On episode 17, the challenge happened when there were 5 chefs remaining. Ramsay taught the chefs on how to cook chicken parmesan, and then asked them to teach the dish to Ms. Teen USA pagent winners in 30 minutes. Barbie cooked with Hilary Cruz, Justin cooked with Kamie Crawford, Christina cooked with Katie Blair, Dana cooked with Allie Laforce, and Clemenza cooked with Stevi Perry. Barbie won the challenge, and was rewarded with an Italian inspired day which included lunch at Ado Ristorante and kayaking along the Venice canal. She picked Justin to go on the reward with her, while the rest of the chefs had to for Italian Night. Season 15 On episode 13, the challenge happened in the team format for the first time, and when there were 6 chefs remaining, 3 on both teams. For that year, Ramsay had them teach their loved ones how to cook his branzino dish in 30 minutes, while wearing straight jackets in order to keep them from physically helping them. In the end, Kristin and her dad's attempt was deemed the best, and she won it for the red team. The red team was rewarded with a spa day at Berk Williams, while the blue team was punished by cleaning up the dorms. Season 17 On episode 13, the challenge happened when there were 5 chefs remaining. It was also the first black jackets challenge of the season. That time, Ramsay had the chefs teach sports All-Stars to cook their original signature dishes that they planned on cooking at the start of the season. Milly cooked with NFL’s Ricky William, Michelle cooked with WNBA championship winner Candace Parker, Benjamin cooked with NFL “Light’s Out” Shawne Merriman, Nick cooked with Olympic gold medalist gymnast Jordyn Wieber, and Robyn cooked with 5-time NBA All-Star Reggie Miller. Each pair had 45 minutes to cook their dishes and the chefs had to give out verbal instructions to their All-Star teammate without touching anything. Then, Ramsay would judge the dishes, and the best dish would be then seated in the winner circle. However, a better dish could overthrow them during the challenge. In the end, the pair of Michelle and Candace won the challenge with her seared Sea Bass with pasta. She was rewarded with a helicopter tour of Los Angeles and ate at the 71 Above with Nick as her take along. The remaining chefs had to participate in deep cleaning day. Trivia *This is one of the few challenges to have been participated in both the team format, and individual format. *Season 15 is the first, and only time to date, that had the challenge during the team format. *Season 17 is the first, and only time to date, that used aspects from another challenge (King of The Hill Challenge) for that year. *A women has won this challenge the most with three seasons (four if you count the red team's victory in Season 15 as they were all females by that point). Category:Challenges